


Unspoken Longing

by blackrose_17



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Jealous Thorin, Just wait until Dis arrives, Kili comes up with the plan, M/M, Matchmaking, May have Mpreg later on, Not Beta Read, The dwarves are tired of Thorin not acting on his feelings for Bilbo, Which is slightly scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dwarf culture omegas are very rare so when Bilbo is discovered to be one Thorin fights against his instincts to claim the hobbit as his own at least until they reclaim Erebor. After the Battle of Five Armies Thorin is unsure if he still has that right to claim Bilbo as his own despite the fact that Bilbo still wants him to so the Company decides to use a true ages-old tactic to get Thorin to act, jealousy. How long can Thorin watch his hobbit be courted by an elf of all people before he acts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves* Hi this is my first attempt at a mulitchapter Thilbo story so please bare with me. This chapter is a little short but the next chapters will be longer, I promise.
> 
> I do not own The Hobbit in any shape or form I'm just playing with the characters for a bit.

Thorin Oakenshield knew the moment the door opened to Bag End that the hobbit Gandalf had chosen to be their burglar was an omega and not just any omega but the one he had been looking for all his life, this was the one that called to his alpha, the one he wanted to stand next to him as his mate and the barrier of his children.

But Thorin could not even think about claiming the hobbit Bilbo Baggins until his people's home had been reclaimed and he had a kingdom to present to his mate as a place to raise their family.

Yes in denying his feelings for Bilbo he was rather harsh on him, putting him down at every chance he got even going as far as to yelling at him during the stone giant battle telling him that he had no place among them. But seeing Bilbo hanging off the cliff was a stark remaindered of just how dangerous this journey was and that his hobbit was in constant danger the further they travelled and the closer they got to Erebor. So Thorin decided he would rather have Bilbo hate him and be safe in the Shire then have his death on his hands.

For Thorin knew that if he was forced to watch the light fade from Bilbo’s eyes as death took him then Bilbo would take his soul with him.

He had nearly caved when his foolish little hobbit stood between him and certain death when he took on Azog with no training Thorin had been sure that his hobbit would die at that monsters hands but Thorin had seen Bilbo's courage and he knew he was his mate and Thorin could no longer deny it and made plans to claim his hobbit once Erebor was theirs again.

Then the Arkenstone happened and Thorin still could not look back at his actions and not feel guiltily over the fact that he had threatened the one he had hoped to call mate, that he had put his hands on Bilbo and hung him over the side of a wall and had nearly taken his life, his lust for gold over powering his love for his hobbit. He had proved he was unworthy to be Bilbo's mate. It would be better for all if Bilbo returned to the Shire and found himself a suitable alpha there but Thorin knew that there would be no other for him. For omegas were rare within the dwarrows culture and next to children were their greatest jewel and Thorin had nearly taken the life of the one he would see as mate, he had broken one of their most secrete law, he did not deserve Bilbo's love.

Only Thorin didn't count on one thing, the stubbornness of Bilbo Baggins, a side that could out stubborn any dwarf.

Bilbo Baggins refused to leave Erebor, he knew that Thorin was his mate; he was the alpha that he had been waiting for, if only the stubborn dwarf would open up his eyes and see that the hobbit had forgiven him, he knew his dwarf wasn't in his right mind when he threatened him and yes he had been hurt by Thorin's words on the mountain pass and he had been ready to go home if they hadn't fallen into the Goblin cave but when he had seen Thorin in danger at the hands of Azog, well Bilbo had lost himself in a protective fury that all hobbit omegas felt when their alpha was in danger and it became clear pretty quickly that Thorin would not survive this trip without him.

It hadn't been easy but Bilbo was thankful that Gandalf and Beron had supplied him with the herbs he needed to keep his heat under control; he wanted Thorin to claim him but to do so when he was in his right mind and not because his heat total him to.

If Thorin could be stubbornly Thorin then Bilbo was going to be stubbornly Bilbo.

Either way there was no way this hobbit was leaving Erebor unless Thorin himself kicked him out and even then he would not go without a fight. _'Why can't that stubborn dwarf just open his eyes and see that I have chosen him?'_ Bilbo grumbled to himself he wanted Thorin and he knew that his heat was coming up soon and this time he wanted to spend it being claimed by his dwarf, he just didn't know how to get Thorin to see that his feelings were returned.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed at the response for this story, thank you all so much. This is still a little short but I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer.

**Chapter 2**

Everyone could see how miserable Thorin and Bilbo were and it was clear to everyone who spent a moment with them they were meant for one another and it was not just hurting them to see the two of them so far apart.

Kili shook his head and whimpered, actually whimpered, it hurt him to see his uncle tearing himself apart with guilt over his actions taken while under the influence of the gold lust. Why couldn't he see that Bilbo had forgiven him? Why was he denying what they both wanted? It just didn't make any sense to him. "We need to do something to help them."

Fili glanced at his brother. "I agree but what? There is not a whole lot we can do; we can’t force Uncle and Bilbo together." Well they could but he doubted that would help at all. “I wish mother was here, she’d have no problem in smacking some sense into uncle.”

Kili snorted at that their mother would do more than just hitting their uncle. “I wish she was here too, but we can’t wait for her to arrive, we need to act soon before Bilbo gives up and goes home. I don’t want him to leave.” Kili’s lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears he didn’t want Bilbo to leave them.

Fili gently nudged Kili in the shoulder. “Hey, Bilbo isn’t going to leave us, our hobbit is a stubborn one and he won’t be going anywhere.”

“You promise?”

Fili hated the lost and broken tone in Kili’s voice, he knew why the hobbit meant so much to his brother, right from the beginning Bilbo had taken to treating them and Ori like they were his children, always making sure they had enough to eat, making sure they were warm on the cold nights and fretting over every one of their injures, while their uncle did the best he could, Bilbo was a nurture and that was something Kili needed. “I promise, Bilbo will not leave us.” Fili vowed, _‘Even if that means I have to lock them in a room together.’_  

Slowly and idea began to take shape in Kili's mind. "We need to make Uncle jealous. You saw the way that he reacted to Bilbo paying more attention to the elves in Rivendell then to him." Kili reminded his brother.

Fili had to admit that for once his brother had a point. “So you’re thinking we should use uncle’s jealousy at the idea of anyone being interested in Bilbo to force him to admit his love for Bilbo and finally and not to mention far, far away from us, claim his hobbit.”

Kili nodded his head a smug smile on his face. "Exactly, no dwarf can deny we are possessives over what we consider ours and Uncle clearly sees Bilbo as his mate he just refuses to act on it so we make him."  Kili looked so much like an excited puppy that it was hard for Fili not to pat him on the head. “You noticed how Thranduil looked at our hobbit? It seems not even ice cold hearted elf can resist our loveable burglar.

Fili just stared at Kili, surely he wasn't suggesting what he thinks he was suggesting. "You want the Elf King, the one elf that uncle hates above all others, to court our Bilbo? Are you out of your mind? Uncle will kill the elf and then you once he finds out you had a hand in all this." Fili pointed out unsure he wanted to know where his brother came up with such a crazy plan.

“Bilbo won’t let Uncle hurt me; I am his favourite after all.” Kili pointed out smugly.

Growling Fili punched his brother in the shoulder. “No you’re not, we both are his favourites.” It was an argument that they had many times, but instead of letting himself get dragged into it Fili kept his mind on the task at hand, “You forgot one thing.” Fili felt the urge to bring up the  
one flaw in Kili’s plan.

Frowning Kili racked his brain for what he could have possible forgotten in his brilliant plan. “And just what did I forget?”

Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest, Fili uttered one word, “Dwalin,” and he rather enjoyed the faint blush that appeared on Kili’s cheeks. _‘You’re fooling no one little brother.’_ Fili knew all too well that his brother had a rather big crush on the alpha and he wondered how Kili could be so blind to miss the way Dwalin would look at him when he thought no one was watching.

“What about Dwalin?” Kili was rather pleased when his voice didn’t crack.

Fili wasn’t fooled for a moment. “Dwalin has taken to be rather protective over our little hobbit and has kept all other interested alphas away from Bilbo. And then there’s the rest of the Company, not one of them will let anyone get near Bilbo. So just how do you plan on getting pass them?” Fili asked.

Kili cringed; it was no secret that the others were extremely protective over their hobbit. Dwalin especially had taken to guard Bilbo with a surprising fierceness and has used more than a couple of Bilbo’s admires for target practice, it was clear that Dwalin knew that Bilbo was Thorin, even if Thorin refused to act on his claim. _‘I can’t believe I forgot about Dwalin’s over protectiveness of Bilbo.’_

“Beside just how do you plan on getting Thranduil to go along with this crazy plan? Wouldn't one of the Company work better?" Fili asked, thinking it would be so much easier to ask one of them to go along with Kili’s plan.

The dark haired dwarf shook his head. "No, Uncle will never buy it if one of us shows interest in Bilbo, the only one who could possible pull it off would be Bofur but since he's an omega and hanging around Nori more than usual it wouldn’t work. You could pass brother, but our hobbit knows your interest lies in our scribe.” Kili was pleased to see a faint blush appearing on his brother’s face; it was nice to know he wasn’t the only obvious one.

“Bedside’s your all forgetting one important thing; Uncle would step aside if he truly thought one of us was interested in Bilbo. But we all saw firsthand how he reacted to Bilbo fawning over the elves at Rivendell, I thought Uncle was going to snap and finally claim our burglar." Kili, along with everyone had been so sure that Thorin was going to either claim his omega or throw any and all elves that looked at Bilbo with interest off the highest point he could find; the hobbit had been quite the hit with the elves.

“All right they are out, but still how are we going to get Thranduil to play along with this insane plan of yours?” Fili was so sure that would be the end of this idea, there was no way Kili could convince Thranduil to go along with this plan.

To his surprise Kili's face lit up with a beaming smile. "I already have that all figured out, we asked Legolas, he adores Bilbo."

Of course, saying that Legolas adored Bilbo was an understatement, and Bilbo in returned adored the elf and  they were sure that if Bilbo could get away with it he would adopt Legolas, a fact that would help make Thranduil's interest in Bilbo all the more believable.

Fili hated to admit it, but that was a good idea, the elf prince adored Bilbo. “That just might work; everyone knows Bilbo treats Legolas like he does us so it wouldn’t be too far of a stretch for Legolas actually wanting to make Bilbo family.” _'I just hope this plan works and Uncle actually fights for Bilbo instead of letting him go thinking it's for the best.'_ Fili knew his uncle and give his state of mind he might actually believe that Bilbo might be better off with Thranduil and that would be good for no one.

“See I have everything planned out, I’ll ask Legolas the next time I see him.” Which Kili figured should be sometime soon, seeing as Legolas made sure to visit their hobbit at least twice a week. Patting his brother on his shoulder Kili smiled brightly at his brother, “Trust me, this will work.”

Fili had his doubts, so much of this could go wrong, but he had to agree with his brother, they needed to do something to get them together. _‘I just hope that this doesn’t end in heartbreak.’_

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but RL just got out of hand. This chapter is a little short but the next chapter has the plan starting.
> 
> As always I do not own the Hobbit.

**Chapter 3**

Dwalin son of Fundin stalked through the halls of the castle with a dark scowl on his face, the sight of which had everyone who saw it getting out of his way. Not that the dwarf noticed he was too busy growling under his breath.

"I'm going to kill him, I don't care if he's the bloody king, and right now he's being a bloody idiot." Dwalin snarled under his breath as he stomped towards the training grounds, hoping that the current object of his ire would be there.

"You know it's not wise to threaten the king in the middle of the hallways.”

Balin didn’t even flinch at the murderous glare his brother sent his way having grown immune to his brother’s glares over the years. “I only speak the truth; it wouldn’t look good for the King’s personal bodyguard, not to mention the captain of his guards to be making death threats against him in the hallways.” Balin simply pointed out.

Crossing his arms over his chest Dwalin glared at a group of nearby dwarves, smiling just a little when they hurried past him. “I won’t have to make such threats if his majesty would stop being a fool and lay claim to his hobbit like we all know he wants to, instead of sulking and growling at everyone who expresses interest in Bilbo.” The tattooed dwarf grunted out, he was rather fond of Bilbo and he didn’t like a lot of the looks the hobbit got from some of the dwarves; all the single members of the Company were a highly sought after prizes but none more so then their omegas.

Balin understood his brother’s displeasure at some of the other alphas attempts to gain favour with Bilbo, not to say that Kili and Ori weren’t sought after they were. But the last alpha that had tried to force himself on unwilling Ori, Dori hadn’t held back his strength at all when he bodily removed the dwarf’s unwanted hands from his baby brother crushing them with his strength, Balin was unsure of just what Nori did to the dwarf but it wasn’t anything nice, seeing as the dwarf paled every time he spotted Nori. Then there was Fili it was no secret that he was interested in Ori and was unafraid to make his interest in Ori known to other alphas.

No one dared to approach Kili not only did everyone know that Fili and Thorin’s extremely overprotective of younger dwarf it would be a death sentence to try anything with him, and a blind dwarf could see the way Dwalin would watch Kili with interest in his eyes, making anyone think twice about approaching the young prince.

“We both know that Thorin believes his actions before the battle have proven him as an unworthy mate for Bilbo and until he sees that Bilbo has truly forgiven him and wants to be with him, there is nothing we can do.” Balin could see why his brother was frustrated but at the same time they couldn’t force Thorin to do anything, it would only push him further away from Bilbo in the end.

A snarl escaped Dwalin’s lips he could understand where Thorin was coming from, finding himself unworthy of the one he would call beloved, and that feeling was a big part of the reason why he hadn’t acted on his feelings for Kili no matter how tempting the younger omega was. “I just don’t like seeing them suffer for no reason especially because of Thorin’s stubbornness.”

The look Balin favoured Dwalin made it clear that he thought Thorin wasn’t the only stubborn dwarf when it came to fighting their instincts in claiming their omega. “And I suppose it’s a completely different thing that’s stopping you from claiming young Kili like we both now you want to? I do believe it was you who nearly introduced your war hammers to the council members when they suggested that Thorin marry Kili off to one of our single allies?” Balin reminded his brother and even though he had been against the idea he hadn’t reacted in violence like Dwalin had.

Dwalin’s scowl only grew at Balin’s reminder off the council meeting only a few days ago. While he had little use for them, he never hated the old members of the council until then, once they had learned that Kili was a rare omega of the royal line, they began disusing who they should marry him off to, thankfully Thorin had put an end to those kinds of talks before Dwalin made good on his threat to introduced them to his war hammers.  “That’s different Kili should be allowed to chose the alpha he wants and not to be used as a political pawn.” Dwalin’s jaw tightened as he looked away from Balin, “And we both know that Kili could do a lot better than this old dwarf.”

Balin shook his head wondering how his brother could be just as blind as Thorin was when it came to the ones they truly wanted. “You may think that but I believe Kili thinks differently.” Patting his brother on the shoulder he left Dwalin to think over what he had just said and he prayed that it was enough to make Dwalin see how the younger dwarf looked at him. _‘Someone needs to start finding their happy ending and I wish it to be you brother.’_

*****  
Humming a soft tune under his breath Bilbo moved through the market places with a soft smile on his face happily moved through the stalls, stopping to admire the many wonders offered but always mindful of the guards following after him, he knew it was Thorin’s way looking after him and that sent a wave of warmth throughout him at the knowledge that Thorin is truly concerned about his safety. _‘Maybe there is still hope for Thorin to see that I’m not going anywhere until he sees the truth, that it’s him I want and no other.’_ Bilbo knew that Thorin was the one for him and he was not going to give up until his silly dwarf started seeing what was right before his eyes for the taking.

“Bilbo! I’d thought I would find you here!” A much welcomed cheery voice called out, pulling Bilbo out of his thoughts as a comfortable arm was slung across his shoulders.

“Hello Bofur, I was just about to come visit yours and Bifur’s shop.” Bilbo greeted his friend, smiling up at the dwarf, out of everyone in the Company Bofur held a special place in the hobbit’s heart he was the first one to truly reach out to him and offer him friendship.

Bofur’s green eyes sparkled as he observed the two guards who had tensed when he wrapped his arm around Bilbo, only to relax when they realised who he was but Bofur could still see a hint of uneasiness in their eyes at anyone but their king touching the hobbit. _‘Even the guards know that Bilbo and Thorin belong together.’_ "I'd figure that was your next stop, so I thought I'd join you on your walk, we haven't spent much time together."

Bilbo felt bad about ignoring his other friends but after the battle he had been so focused on looking after Thorin, Kili and Fili. "I'm sorry about that Bofur; I didn't mean to ignore you or any of the others."

Bofur shook his head a smile on his face. "I didn't mention it to make you feel bad, I know after the battle you could only see Thorin and those two troublemakers and none of us blame you, we would have all done the same thing if it had been our alpha or omega hovering near death."

"Thorin's not mine." Bilbo whispered as he looked away from Bofur's knowing eyes.

The dwarf hated the pain in Bilbo's voice. "Thorin will see reason soon and then you just watch, nothing will stop our king from claiming you." Bofur promised and he prayed that Thorin didn’t make a liar out of him.

******  
Knowing that Bilbo was out in the market place protected by two of his best guards and probably already safe with a few members of the Company did little to ease Thorin’s fears, in fact it was taking all of his self control not to go marching down to the market place, fling Bilbo over his shoulder and bring him back to the hobbit and given into the desire coursing throughout his body. But he wouldn’t, he didn’t deserve to touch Bilbo like that, not after how he had already hurt him in the past. Bilbo Baggins deserved better than him.

“You do know that you’re fooling no one when it comes to our hobbit.”

Thorin refused to rise to Dwalin’s teasing but knew that it hadn’t escaped his friend’s notice how his body had tensed when Dwalin called Bilbo theirs, if Bilbo was anyone’s hobbit he was Thorin’s, but he was not. “Don’t you have some guards to be terrifying right about now, while calling it training?”

Dwalin shrugged his shoulders as he came to stand beside Thorin. “If they don’t know what to do by know then they are not worth my time.” The other dwarf commented, “Or they will use this time to start goofing off, then we would truly be better off without them.”

Thorin snorted, “I very much doubt that they will begin goofing off because you are not there, they are too terrified of you to do such a foolish thing.”

A wicked grin appeared on Dwalin’s face. “The start ones are. But I’m not here to talk about the guards; I’m here to smack some sense into you about our hobbit.”

Thorin’s scowl grew as he looked away from his friend. “There is nothing to talk about, Bilbo is better off with another alpha, one who would never harm him.”

The smack to the back of his head shouldn’t have caught him off guard like it did, stumbling Thorin glared at Dwalin who didn’t look at all concerned that he had just hit the king on the back of his head. “What was that for?” Thorin demanded.

Dwalin didn’t even flinch at the glare Thorin threw his way; instead he just crossed his arms over his chest, “For being stupid. Bilbo forgave you for the actions you took under the gold sickness.”

Thorin’s scowl grew. “Well he shouldn’t have.”

Dwalin was truly reaching the end of his patience’s with Thorin. “You didn’t see him when he thought you were near death, I have never seen anyone so broken. Bilbo refused to leave your side; we had to force him to eat and to rest, if you hadn’t made it we were sure our hobbit would join you on the other side.” Dwalin growled.

Thorin staggered, he hadn’t known that Bilbo had stayed by his side as he hovered between life and death, “Why are you telling me this?” Thorin asked in a soft voice.

Dwalin looked Thorin in the eyes. “So you the next time you say Bilbo deserves better than you, you remember just how devoted he is to you and the fact that your hurting not only yourself but him as well denying what you both want.”

Without another word Dwalin took his leave, leaving Thorin alone with his thoughts and the knowledge of just how deep Bilbo’s feelings for him ran.

TBC…


End file.
